This disclosure is related to hierarchical data arrangements and, more particularly, to manipulating such data arrangements.
In a variety of fields, data or a set of data, may be represented in a hierarchical fashion. This form of representation may, for example, convey information, such as particular relationships between particular pieces of data and the like. However, manipulating such data representations is not straight-forward, particularly where the data is arranged in a complex hierarchy. Without loss of generality, one example may include a relational database. Techniques for performing operations on such a database, for example, are computationally complex or otherwise cumbersome. A continuing need, therefore, exists for additional techniques for manipulating data hierarchies.